Most Eligible Female
by AlwaysOnMyWayToYou
Summary: Regina finds out about Emma's sexual orientation. Since they've become friends, she feels like she should help Emma to find love. Along the way she comes to realize a thing or two about herself and things get complicated.
1. The Truth

**This was supposed to be a one-shot but now that it's finished I decided against it. It's a little too lengthy for that.**

 **...nothing too serious :) Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed, of course ;)**

 **I'm still not a native English speaker or reader or whatever and I've written this without a beta.  
I apologize in advance for potentially/ likely butchering the language.**

 **For the sake of the "story" I've changed a few things about how Regina and Emma feel towards their canon "partners"…  
I'm a total SwanQueen shipper and decided to ignore the storylines that aren't entirely to my liking (not trying to offend anyone.  
This is merely my opnion and well... as it should be ;) )**

 **Regina finds out about Emma's sexual orientation. Since they've become friends, she feels like she should help Emma to find love.  
Along the way she comes to realize a thing or two about herself and things get complicated.**

 **Rather than a story-story this is going to be a series of dialogues between the girls.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it! :) Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review.**

 **MOST ELIGIBLE FEMALE  
**

Emma Swan loves lunch breaks. Eating being the main activity during that time of the day, how could she not?  
She's already feasting on her second grilled cheese sandwich, feet- crossed at the ankles- resting on her desk  
and brainstorming on different dinner-options when she hears the familiar click of those regal heels against the tile floor of the police station.

It makes her smile.

She and Regina have... They have a great friendship going on.  
Ever since the brunette has broken up with Robin she's kind of seemed much more at ease and peace with herself and the people around her.

The Enchanted forest and her life as the Evil Queen now officially being a closed chapter,  
the vengeance she'd felt for her lost Love Daniel had ebbed away and been replaced by memories and strength to do things differently.  
It was obvious in the woman's demeanor and had brought her and Emma closer than ever.

These little visits were nothing new but never failed to make the blonde feel special.

"Hook tells me you've been avoiding him" is the first thing Regina says upon entering.

"So receptive that guy." Emma quips, not moving from her comfortable position.

"Emma" The older woman places her hands in her sides and warns her younger friend.

"Regina" the blonde sighs.

"Why are you avoiding him?" There's a certain softness to her tone indicating sincere concern. Emma realizes that, but can't help but groan nonetheless.

"It's not so much that I'm avoiding him." She whines and purses her lips.  
Her feet find their way onto the ground. There's still two bites left on that chilled cheese sandwich of hers but her appetite is gone so she puts it aside and rests her head in her hands. Elbows on knees, as she's bend over in her chair.

"Uhu" Regina crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head, awaiting the other woman's further explanation.

"It's us I'm avoiding." Emma's eyes travel upwards to meet Regina's.

And well, sue her… while doing so she does indeed notice the three buttons down and the way that dark skirt clings so very perfectly to the brunette's hips.

Said brunette is thrown off for a moment. Not fully understanding what Emma's trying to tell her.

"Us?" She asks inquisitively.

"Well... the us -him and me- I don't want to be a part of." The younger woman's now effectively leveled her eyes with Regina's.

"You're breaking up with him?" Brown brows furrow in question.

"It's not really breaking up if you've never really been together, is it?"  
Emma shakes her head and smiles a little.  
Attempting to look cute, or something.

"I'm pretty sure he sees himself as your boyfriend."  
Regina slowly says and walks over to the blonde's desk to sit on top of it and make herself somewhat comfortable for this conversation.

"Yes? Well, he does have the tendency to be presumptuous. Not my fault. "

Emma pulls up her shoulders and averts her eyes from the woman's legs as they bend so elegantly at the knee and cross over each other.  
In an attempt to make herself snap out of focusing on _that_ she rubs her left hand over her face roughly…

To Regina it should just seem as if she's tired

"Emma." The brunette sighs, not for the first time.

"What?"

They make eye contact again.

The older woman inhales slowly and shakes her head a little before saying

"You need to talk to him." and then places her hands flat on the desk on each side of her hips.

"And say what?" Emma narrows her eyes, starting to get tired of this.

"That you don't want to be with him" Regina shrugs as if it's so evident and easy.

"I've told him that. And me not spending time with him... like ever... Should be a decent indicator of that very fact as well."

The blonde rolls her eyes because… honestly… How can he not have received the message, already?!

"Then why is he so persistent?" Regina's honestly confused now.

It's cute, the way she cares this much… Emma silently thinks, bites her lip and scratches the back of her neck before replying.

"He thinks I'm hiding from my own feelings. That I'm afraid to love."

She crosses her own legs, feeling the nerves creep up on her.

"Are you?" Regina asks her hesitantly

"No." Emma chuckles dryly. "I'm just not into him."

Regina searches Emma's face for a moment. The younger woman seems somewhat amused by her own words, which is… a little confusing.

But if that's how it is… Regina clears her throat and tilts her head while keeping her focus on the blonde.

"What about him is it that you're not into?"

Emma smiles a little. Her cheeks are flushed when she looks away before voicing her answer.

"Everything."

"All of the sudden?" Regina asks with furrowed brows.

"No not all of the sudden. I was never really into him."  
Emma speaks up this time. Her words are quick but deliberate and clear.

The brunette is trying to wrap her brain around the blonde's words…  
But she just doesn't understand why Emma would have put up so long with someone she doesn't…

"Then why…'

"Because I thought it would be easier" Emma quickly says.

"Easier than what?" Regina shoots just as fast.

Emma's talking in riddles and it just really doesn't sit right with Regina.

"Nothing" the blonde mutters

"Emma" Regina's tone is low and threatening.

"Easier than the truth."

"What truth?" The velvetness in her voice is back and honestly… rather soothing if you'd ask Emma. But still…

"What's up with the 20 questions?" She snaps.

"What's up with avoiding the questions? I'm beginning to think you're trying to hide something."

"I'm not."

"What truth?"

"I don't "

"The truth"

Their bickering is becoming rediculous really… This game of back and forth is leading nowhere.

"The truth is of no importance really... and it doesn't concern anyone but myself. All Killian has to know is that he and I can not be a thing. "

"He'll try to win you back"

"He never really had me."

"He'll still try to win you over."

"He can't."

"But he'll try."

"Do you ever stop?"  
Emma groans and then sighs and then swallows thickly and stares into dark brown eyes that she wishes wouldn't make her feel like the room is spinning so damn hard.

"Do you ever just say something straight forward?"

This time, Regina doesn't sound snappy or threatening… she actually sounds hurt.

Why can't Emma just talk to her?  
Tell her the fucking truth already.

And then she does.

"I'm not into men." Emma says without blinking.  
Not once… not even after staring for a numerous amount of seconds into Regina's confused browns.

"Oh" the older woman breathes. She opens her mouth further to say something else… but there are no actual words.  
Eventually she ends up looking like a gaping fish and though it's cute… it's also kind of slowly killing Emma on the inside so she tries to break the tension.

"Yeah so. That's that." Emma rolls her eyes and blushes. This time she does look away.

"You are a lesbian?" Regina then asks… sounding surprisingly normal.

"Hi" Emma awkwardly raises a slightly shaking hand, winces –because who does that?- and then gulps because… well the truth is out.  
Regina knows and now things are going to be weird and fucked up. _Great._

"But Henry" the brunette slowly asks.

"I could never regret THAT of course... I'm putting Erristoff in my will for that."

Emma jokes but kind of means and then actually snorts a little at how well all of that actually turned out. Eventually.  
Maybe she _should_ actually consider putting Erristoff in her will.

"Hu." The brunette nods and seems to be thinking hard about something.

"What?"

"Why have you never told me?"

Emma doesn't know if she should have expected that question or not at all. She breathes in long and slow.

"I'm not sure where I should have inserted it... When I first arrived at your doorstep?  
When the curse broke and I realized Prince Charming and Snow White are my parents? When Pan kidnapped Henry?  
And then of course... I was keeping up appearances with Killian."

"You could have told me whenever." Regina says evenly and studies the younger woman's face carefully.

"Right." Emma murmurs a little sarcastically.

"Well, not... whenever… obviously... but we've been friends for a while now, no?"

"Yes well... I guess I didn't know how to approach the subject."

They lock eyes again.

"I do understand that you found it somewhat difficult to just say it. But you've got nothing to worry about. Not with me."

And gods… Emma puts so much effort into keeping herself from looking at Regina's mouth.  
It would be obvious and Regina would be offended and everything from there on would be weird between them.

"Thank you." She manages to say instead.

Another thing the blonde tries to keep herself from noticing is how Regina's chest moves up and down so beautifully with every intake of air the woman takes.

The brunette smiles sweetly and shakes her head, sighing audibly and then looks away.

"So tell me, of all the women in town, who would you say is the most eligible one for you?"

Delicate fingers trace the surface of Emma's gray desk as she's patiently awaiting the younger woman's answer.

Emma's completely dumbfounded. She'd certainly not expected this question to be directed at her… ever. But well… here she is.

"I... Geez I don't know Regina... I don't think eligible is the right word."

She stammers, feeling increasingly /sounding slightly nervous.

Regina's eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline and she bites her tongue to keep herself from snapping.  
She scratches the desk beneath her fingers momentarily. Emma notices but doesn't say anything.

"Oh... so you're not interested in anything serious? You just want some ... fun"  
The last word is spit out… her opinion on the matter made very clear.

"Well..." Emma thinks before speaking but is confused… "What? You think I... No!  
Gods no I'm not interested in sex... well I am but that's not all that I'm interested in... I.. fuck this is a stupid topic.  
Can we move on from this and pretend it never happened?"

Her nose is scrunched up as she's feeling so very uncomfortable right now.

This really isn't a conversation she'd expected to have with Regina Mills.

They were getting along just fine and then… this had to happen.

"We could do that... but honestly I'm not willing to. Emma, how could you keep this a secret? We're all expected to have "happy endings"...  
But you happen to leave out such a vital piece of information on yourself? What were you planning to do?  
Fix everything here and then leave for Boston to go live gay and happy? Or stay here, keep your sexual orientation a secret and be alone and miserable…"

Her voice is slightly raised in anger.

"I'm not miserable, thank you." Emma counters sharply.

Regina clears her throat again and bites her upper lip.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to... Emma, I'm not implying that you need anyone to be happy... but eventually, you'll want to share your life with someone."

"I... Guess, I don't know Regina. I don't really think about it that much to be quite honest."

"Oh really? Am I supposed to believe that?" The former queen snorts and regards the younger woman with raised eyebrows.

"I don't see a reason for you not to believe me." Emma mutters between clenched teeth.

"You literally just told me that you're in fact... gnterested in sex ... and more than that." Regina reminds the woman who winces at said reminder.

"You do think about it Miss Swan.  
It might be a private matter and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but I'm sensing that it's not something you're working on."

"How?" Emma throws her hands up in frustration.

"How is it something that I could work on? There is absolutely no good outcome for my romantic life.  
I know that and I'm in peace with that so now I'm just living life ... Getting joy out of friendships and our son. I appreciate your concern, Regina.  
I really do but I'll be fine. I am fine."

"How can you say that? Why does it sound like you've given up all hope for a happy ending?" The brunette's eyes are narrowed and her lips are parted.  
Emma's painfully aware of that last little fact.

"Will you stop it with the happy ending already?" She whispers.

"Emma"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make a big deal out of this and I just hate to sound dramatic and stuff but... "

"Emma you don't" Regina interrupts.

"Please let me get this out." The blonde presses.

"Okay."

"Look." She sighs and then commences. "I'm clearly a child of _this_ world.  
I don't see any princesses from the Enchanted Forest finding their True Loves with other princesses or princes with other princes or knights or whatever,  
you get the gist...

I'm not just fixing things here and then leaving for Boston. I could never leave Henry and you… and everyone. I won't.  
It's just how it is. And who knows maybe there'll be a guy that does sweep me off of my feet...  
crazy and seemingly impossible things tend to happen around here..."

The last part is said in a slightly lighter tone. Not that it makes either of them feel any lighter.

It's silent for a couple of moments. Long stretched moments.

"Is there someone you like?"

"No" Emma's answer is quick enough to be considered hurried.

"Emma, it's not because you think it's not possible that you can't talk to me about your feelings.  
We're friends now and you can vent to me. Isn't that supposed to be one of the advantages of having a friend? Or did I get that all wrong?"

"It's not possible." Emma softly says, but it's more to herself. A painful reminder.

"So there is someone."

The younger woman clears her throat, straightens out her posture, licks her lips.

"Like I said... No." and smiles formally.

"Okay." Regina's come to realize it's a lost battle… For now…  
and decides to stop pushing Emma. Right now.

"I should get back to work." A pale hand scratches through golden hair as Emma pulls the tangled mess up into a ponytail.

Regina's eyes wander momentarily. What? It's fascinating.

"Why don't you come over for dinner later?" She casually suggests.

Casual or not… Emma's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Why?" She turns her head to glance at Regina.

"This conversation isn't over Miss Swan and you know it."  
She raises a single brow and purses her lips.

"I have plans." Emma lies and smirks while doing so.

"Cancel them. This is more important."  
Regina deadpans, not amused at Emma's attempt to get rid of her so quickly.

"But" She doesn't even know what she's about to say when the other woman already interrupts her again.

"7 o'clock. Don't be late. I'm making spaghetti. "

The blonde lets out a sigh in defeat. She knows where she'll be having dinner. If only for the mean spaghetti that woman can make.

"Should I "

"A Chardonnay will do fine."

"Check." Emma nods obediently.

 _Mills, you're a real piece of work._

* * *

"Honestly Regina, I don't need a girlfriend. I think you've just turned me spaghetti sexual. Imma take a plate to Vegas, marry it and live happily ever after."

Emma sighs content after finishing her third and last plate of deliciousness.

"That's gross I don't even want to imagine the wedding night."  
Regina grimaces but the little smile is badly hidden because, yes she is flattered and yes a cheeky Emma Swan is kind of cute. Kind of.

"I'll obviously just eat it out." The blonde casually shrugs and then smirks wile regarding Regina from underneath hooded lashes.

"Like I said... gross. " The brunette deliberately punctuates her last word, stands up and swiftly collects their plates.

Emma mindlessly follows Regina into the kitchen while pouting

"And sad because than she'll be gone"

"Ah and here I thought the plan was perfect."

"It was apart from that small loophole."

"Of course." The brunette rolls her eyes and makes her way to the living room, deciding that the dishes can wait. Again, Emma follows her hot on her trail.

"Hmm."

"So... " The older woman begins once she's made herself comfortable in the couch.

"Yeah"

"I've made a list" Regina unlocks her iPad with clear determination

"Congratulations" Emma's smile is wide and absolutely fake

"of all of the single females in town. Well that I think you might be able to... you know... feel some kind of attraction to."  
Regina looks up and offers the woman in front of her a wink that's only supposed to look conspirative but does nothing but give Emma very wet daydreams. _Damn._

"Ugh Regina... Let's not." She groans

"We shall go over the list and determine whether or not they are definitely straight or possibly a little female-loving."  
The brunette so enthusiastically explains. and it's endearing really.  
The way she's really trying to help Emma... it makes the younger woman want to cry and smile all at once.  
Because seeing Regina like this, so free and playful, that is most certainly one fucking huge privilege.  
If only it didn't break Emma's heart so very painfully to watch her getting so excited about setting Emma up with someone... not Regina Mills.

The younger woman swallows hard and decides to just lock all of the negative feelings away right now. She'll deal with those later.

She'll just enjoy every single moment she gets to spend with Regina.

"Wait... Was that even a thing in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma then suddenly thinks and voices.

"What?"

"You know... gays? I just assumed because everyone seems so... straight... it wasn't."

"It wasn't."

"Oh." Emma nods and furrows her brows. Then why are they wasting their time even talking about this?

"It wasn't practiced. That I know of. Look, the Enchanted Forrest was a whole different place. If there were people that experienced feelings like that they probably weren't openly sharing it with everyone... or anyone for that matter. It might have existed by there certainly wasn't a term for it...  
Do you understand what I'm saying?" Regina explains slowly, softly. Obviously having noticed the deflated look crossing her friend's features.

"Hmm" Emma hums entirely unconvinced and nods meekly.

"Emma?" The brunette encourages her to share her thoughts… and well, doubts, really.

"Do you think there might be girls... women here... apart from me of course... that... have those sort of feelings." The younger woman than carefully voices.

"It's definitely a possibility" Regina breathes the words and then for some reason clears her throat nervously.

"But then... why haven't they come out yet? They've been living in this world for a long time now."

"Well, why haven't you?" Regina counters.

"That's different."

"Is it?" Brown, gorgeous eyes are narrowed in question as she leans forward just a little… throwing Emma off for a second there because honestly…  
it's incredibly sexy.

Emma's working so very hard to keep her eyes away from the older woman's cleavage but fucking hell… It's calling out her name loudly, isn't it?

She suddenly shakes her head, realizing Regina seems to be waiting for an answer.

"I haven't come out because... I thought it was only going to lead to disappointment." The blonde reasons.

"Maybe they have the exact same fear."

"It's not fear" Emma then quickly defends herself and all those like her.

"Sure" Slim hands are being held up in doubtable agreement as Regina nods twice while sounding much too sarcastic for Emma to even consider she might be sincere.

"It's called being realistic." The blonde deadpans.

"Do you still think it's unrealistic?" Regina's tone has softened again, softening Emma affectively again too.

Although also confusing the blonde so extremely.

"Yes. I don't know. " She shakes her head before continuing

"And" and stopping rather abruptly again.

"What?"

"What if there is someone here... that is... gay, a female... What if I don't like her... _like her?_ It's not because I like women that I'd wanna _be_ with any given lesbian." Her eyes are on her own hands by this point. She's studying them nervously. While over-thinking absolutely everything. But she does have a point there, no?

"Okay. I understand that. But I don't think that's enough of a reason to not give it a try." Regina reasons that she might as well sympathize with the blonde, or they'll never get anywhere in their search for Emma's special someone.

"Give it a try?" Deep green eyes search Regina's hesitantly. Oh, there's definitely a glint of fear in there.

"Find you a girlfriend." Regina smiles so incredibly sweetly… making Emma want to cry and puke and marry Regina and rip her own heart out to squeeze it to dust so she doesn't have to feel so fucking much. All the fucking time.

She breathes heavily, swallows thickly and can feel herself getting dizzy.

"Oh boy" Emma breathes.

"Well, it's a girl we're looking for dear." That damned chuckle leaving those gorgeous lips is the last thing Emma needs right now. Or the only thing, really.

"A woman." She shakes her head a little absentmindedly.

"Ah. So you're more into older women."

When Emma looks up, slightly alarmed that Regina might be onto something, she's confronted with an excited looking brunette, tapping away on her iPad enthusiastically.

"I'm not into anyone." Emma quickly says. A little too loud and a little too wide eyed.

"I'm fishing for your type, dear." The brunette looks up from beneath those long thick lashes of hers. Much too comfortable, hunched over her tabled to move even an inch, looking all cosy, soft and warm curled up, the way she sits there. And really, Emma should definitely stop thinking like that.

"I don't have a type." She looks away, afraid of betraying and embarrassing herself.

"You're gonna have to be at least a little cooperative, Emma. I'm just trying to help." Regina then suddenly sighs. She really is being such a sweetheart. Emma realizes she could never actual deserve this woman, even if she were gay… which she's obviously not. But she's helping Emma… so

"I ... Fine." the blonde caves.

"So?" That taunting raised sex brow- excuse her- eye brow is back, killing Emma so very softly.

"If I'd have to say something I guess I'd say I'm ... more attracted to someone older than me." She's sounding totally casual, right?

"Okay. See, was that so hard? That's great Emma." Regina instantly praises her for sharing.

"Is that so?" Emma chuckles a little grimly.

"Obviously, since every single female in Storybrooke is definitely a lot older than you are." The smirk on her lips in undeniable as she taps away on the touchscreen in her lap.

"Oh that's hilarious. You're hilarious Regina. And very helpful. "

Emma snorts but does actually smile a little as well. Regina's definitely making sure they keep this conversation light and humorous even though there's so very little to laugh about if you'd ask Emma… But hey, that's not Regina's fault. So let's keep up the act.

"That's what I'm here for dear." The older woman flashes her a smile, brighter than the August sun during a heatwave.

"Yes well, obviously that wasn't what I meant." Emma then murmurs and blushes.

"Are you implying you actually meant you've got the hots for Mrs Lucas, dear?"

"What?! Ew no. I mean... granny is a great woman... for someone else... But I meant older not old... " Emma's face has paled a few shades right now. Now only slightly pink-cheeked she glares at Regina, and already realizes that…

"Relax... I was merely making a joke."

"Well you've always been so good at those." Emma snorts sarcastically

"So glad you agree." But her attention's already back on that 'list' of hers.

"So. Let's move on shall we? What about height preference?"

"Am I supposed to have that?" Emma's eye brows go up while she's already dreading how she's going to talk herself out of this one.

"It would be helpful for our selection. For example would you prefer Miss Lucas or Miss French?" Regina sounds all business and well… hot. But this is no time to think like that. Emma shakes her head and sighs

"I would prefer neither of them since they're both incredibly straight and not" but then pauses. What exactly was she planning on saying?

"Not what?" Regina tilts her head a little, feeling like they might be onto something.

"What?" Emma fakes confusion, poorly.

"You were going to say something." Regina says evenly, trying to remain patient.

"I wasn't. Forget it."

"That's not how my brain works. "

"Too bad."

"Swan." Regina presses sternly… They're past the point of secrets, she reckons.

Not entirely sure of what she's about to say, Emma does start speaking.

"That's not how I envision her."

So that's that.

"You envision her." Regina's tone soothes her nerves a little. Just a little.

"No." She lies and blushes feverishly.

"It's okay... You don't have to be ashamed of that. It's entirely natural."

Regina brushes a hand through her own hair. Feeling Emma's discomfort and wishing her friend wasn't so damned tense around her.

"Hmm"

"Emma. Look at me. Can you tell me about her?" The brunette encourages.

"Do you envision someone too? Well, a guy of course..." Emma asks rather than answers.

"Well"

"You do?"

And Regina figures that if this is what Emma needs to be able to open up completely… it's a small sacrifice for her to make. If one at all. It might actually be nice to let someone in on how she feels, for once.

"After everything... after Robin... in my next relationship I'd really have to feel wanted and cherished... "

"Of course" Emma nods and hangs on each word the brunette is willing to give her.

"And my feelings... they would have to be deep and intense and entirely reciprocated. The next time is forever."

"Yeah. Me too." Emma breathes and stares.

"Can you tell me about yours?"

Regina then carefully asks her and Emma nods.

"She'd be sweet and caring and of course very intelligent. Even more so than me." She even manages to joke and with that receives one gorgeous smirk from her brunette friend.

"Where ever shall we find her?"

"I know, right? I should have sticked with my spaghetti-marriage." Emma sighs comically.

"Go on"

"There would be moments were she's so strong and though that I'd look at her and be full of admiration because of her strength and then other times where she'd need me and me alone." Emma says, then nods and then seems to be lost in thought.

"Hmm "

"And Henry... She puts Henry before everything." The blonde suddenly adds to the list.

"Before you?"

"Before herself."

"Hmm"

"So" Emma pulls both of them from wherever their thoughts had run off to.

"So" Regina merely repeats her due to lack of inspiration.

"Who do we have? Do you think anyone in Storybrooke checks the list?"

"I'm sure there's someone." She nods and stares back down at her iPad.

"Hmm"

"What dear?"

"What if there's someone... and I like her. "

"That would be" _That would be great, right?_

"But she doesn't like me back." Emma slowly states out loud.

"Are we assuming she's lady-loving?"

"Hmm... Probably not but let's say she is..." She nods and concentrates on the brunette's advice.

"If she is, I don't think you have much or anything to fear"

Emma's a little confused by that. What's that even supposed to mean?

"Why?" She asks but is ignored by Regina as the older woman goes on without pausing.

"and in case she isn't convinced right away... there's nothing wrong with having to put a little effort into wooing her. Everyone enjoys a little wooing, I reckon." She shrugs.

"Would you? Enjoy it." Emma softly asks her.

"I'm not talking for myself, dear." Regina offers her a small, friendly smile.

"Hypothetical" Emma ignores how much this stings.

"I suppose I'd have to undergo it to know for certain... But the attention must at least be a little nice. "

"Yeah."

* * *

 **What do you think? :)**


	2. My Kind of Woman

**Sooooo :D Thank you so much for the follows and reviews.  
I'd actually not expected to receive that much support for this but yeah...THANK YOU :3 ! **

**Maybe I should have mentioned that this was only going to be 2 chapters long? :/  
BUT... I've changed my mind :) Your reviews have definitely fueled my muse and so I re-devided this and the next chapter (as they initially were 1) and started writing more for this fic.  
I've come up with something I think _might_ be interesting, but we'll have to wait and see to find out what you think of it ^^**

 **For now... I really hope you like this...**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"I know you have work to do, Miss Swan. Why are you here?"

She'd been made aware that Emma's here by her secretary before the blonde had entered her office.  
So, without even looking up she knows who it is that's gracing her with their presence and with that also… that Emma is spending her time less than productive.

"So nice to see you too, Madam Mayor" Emma grins while rolling her eyes.

"You're ignoring the question."

"Hu?"

"Why are you here?" Regina finally looks up and tilts her head in that bossy way she's so good at, throwing Emma off for a moment.

"Oh. Right…" The younger woman blushes and clears her throat. "Lunch. I thought… I'd bring you lunch?"

"Are you asking me what you were thinking?" Brown brows furrow in both amusement and confusion.

"No. I mean… I brought you lunch and" Emma stammers rather uncharacteristically

"Oh sit down you idiot." Regina can't help but grin wide at the blonde's nervous behavior. Honestly though... What has gotten into her?

"Turkey salad? I didn't know what you'd want so I actually asked Ruby about your regular but she wouldn't tell me so I had to" Emma speaks… unnecessarily long sentences not being one of the blonde's many unfortunate assets, Regina feels how Emma's acting strangely and saves the girl from her misery

"Thank you. A turkey salad sounds lovely." while managing to sound unfazed in the process.

"Great." The blonde sighs

"And you?"

"Me?"

"What did you get yourself, Emma?"

"Oh… I got myself a Turkey sandwich." She nods rapidly and holds up said sandwich.

"No burger? Cheese? Are you not feeling well?"

"Actually, I'm trying to cut back on the fat…" Emma says and then immediately wishes she hadn't because

"You're working on wooing your woman?" Regina says _that_ …

"What? No that's not"

"Oh please… you're in perfectly good shape. The extra effort has to be for someone."

 _Someone, yeah. Good one._

"Okay maybe." Emma shrugs and bites a small piece of her dry sandwich, already regretting picking it in the first place.

"Oh so you _are_ trying to impress her?"

The brunette asks and Emma can't help but feel extremely childish because of the whole thing. Is she being a complete moron? God, she is, isn't she?

"Do you think it's working… well, will it work?"

"determination is key, Miss Swan. So you'll have to wait and see. Although… you don't want to overdo it. There's nothing wrong with a little flesh."

Regina says while composing the perfect mouthful of turkey salad on her fork.

"Oh is that so, Madam Mayor?" Playful Emma seems to be back. Kind of.

"You think there is?" Madame Mayor raises a dangerous eye brow, daring Emma to disagree.

"I… no no of course not. Flesh is good. Curves and stuff." Emma nods and takes another – this time big- bite of that sandwich of hers, desperately trying to hide the ever-growing blush on her… well, everywhere really.

"That's a good lesbian." Regina smirks in victory.

"Well I do have the life-long experience."

Emma snorts before continuing to eat.  
Regina smiles and nods a little, opting not to say anything else. Partly because her mouth is full and mainly because she's not really sure what else there could be said after that.

Another subject might be for the best…

"You brought another bag. What's in it?" She gestures towards the second bag Emma had indeed… brought along.

"Oh… that's just dessert."

"You brought dessert?" A look of surprise spreads onto the older woman's face.

"Yeah sorry." Emma murmurs and looks away from those big gorgeous eyes.

"Sorry? Why? I mean, you certainly know how to make a girl feel special, Miss Swan. A great skill that'll definitely come in handy with your special lady friend."

"Right." Emma sighs.

"Are you okay, Emma?"

"What me? Yes of course. Why?"

Emma seriously wonders why she can't seem to act normal around Regina anymore. They should have never started talking about … this.

"You're nervous. Why?"

"What? No way no." She panics.

"Emma." Regina warns her…

"What?"

"There's something you're not telling me. What is it?" And oh… she demands to know. Emma realizes this and … well… surely she must be loosing her mind because there's no way a sane person would be sharing this but she…

"Remember how I said there isn't anyone I like… in particular…" spills.

"Yes, I remember how you lied to me." Regina snorts and shakes her head at her blonde friend... letting Emma know she shouldn't think for a second she had her fooled.

"Yeah. I mean… that was a lie."

"Obviously."

"Do you know who it is?"

Emma asks and holds her breath not even entirely sure if she wants to know Regina's answer… and if she does, what it is she wishes said answer would or wouldn't entail.

"I don't think I do. Do you want to tell me?"

"Yeah." _Don't._

"Okay." Regina swallows, strangely but undeniably nervous as well now.

"But I can't" The blonde's voice cracks along with her confidence.

"Okay." Regina nods. So fucking sweet. So fucking understanding. Emma really wants to just yell and kill herself.

"If she doesn't… like me back… I just…" She shakes her head and feels emotions starting to get the better of her. A lot of them.

"You don't want to be too vulnerable."

"Something like that."

Any and all eye contact is avoided at all costs, by the blonde that is.

"That's okay. I'm here if you need me." Regina tells her.

"Thanks." And Emma murmurs, kicking herself for not sounding more grateful for all of the support Regina's showing her.

"So how 'bout that dessert?" The older woman smiles expectantly.

"Oh right." Emma reaches for their sweets.

"Apple crumble?"

"You like Granny's apple crumble, right?"

"I do. That was really considered of you."

"It's nothing." Emma shrugs and tries so desperately to ignore the warm feeling she gets when her friend compliments her so sincerely.

"Well, it's something to me, Emma. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I certainly didn't expect to see you here, at this hour. Is everything alright with Henry?" Regina's motherly concern is evident and heartwarming.

"Henry? Yes he's with David and Mary Margaret."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
She leans against the door post while crossing her arms over her chest, attempting to keep herself somewhat warm in the cold night air.

"Obviously he's asleep Regina. It's past midnight."

"Says the woman that's clearly wide awake and decided to pay me a visit."

"You're still dressed in your slacks. It doesn't look like I was interrupting your beauty rest." The blonde bounces on the heels of her feet, ready to be invited inside any time now.

"What makes you assume I need such a thing?"

"Of course there's always the possibility that you're a vampire."

"Well at least you're acting normal again. Well, for Emma standards. "

Regina rolls her eyes and takes a step aside while gesturing for Emma to enter the mansion.

"Aw thank you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I really do."

"But you can't?"

"Kinda." Emma scrunches up her face in silent apology, hoping Regina gets it. But of course, not _really_ gets it _._

"Do you want to drink something?"

"Cider?" The blonde smiles causing for her brunette friend to grin proudly.

"My kind of woman."

"Be careful with what you say." The words leave Emma's lips but never reach the older woman's ears.

"Can you at least tell me, if there's been any developments…"

"Like what?" Emma asks as if Regina's asking her to predict next month's weather.

"Like… have you tried anything to woo her?" Regina fishes.

"You really like that term, don't you? "Wooing"" Emma chuckles softly while for some reason finding herself transfixed on the brunette's delicate hands.

"I happen to find it the right word for the right thing. Don't you ever have that?" Regina merely says.

"Strangely enough… I understand what you're saying" _Your Majesty_

"So?"

"I've tried to woo her a little, yes." Emma looks up into dark brown eyes.

"And?"

"Well… I like her even more. The thing with her is...the more time I spend with her…"

"the more you fall for her." Regina nods and sighs, seemingly in deep thought about how to help Emma out.

"I wouldn't say I'm falling for her." Emma furrows her brow a little taken aback by Regina's wild assumptions. Because… _Ugh who is she kidding?_

"Emma…"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to pretend with me." Regina softly tells her, striking a chord… somewhere…

"Yeah." Emma now bites her lower lip nervously.

"Please don't think you do."

"You know, I don't think she has a clue of how I feel." She softy says. Sadly says.

"But you're wooing her?"

"I try to. I don't want to come on too strong… in case…"

"In case?"

"In case I scare her off."

"If she's as great as you say she is… whatever she feels or doesn't feel towards you, Emma… she'll be able to handle it. Even if it means letting you down easy."

"And then what?" Emma's big eyes nearly break the former Evil Queen's heart. Right now, she looks so incredibly scared.

"And then you come to my place and we'll drink cider and eat spaghetti."

"That sounds lovely."

"It does, doesn't it."

Both woman smile in silence without looking at the other.

"Is that the last cider you have?"

"Oh please, don't insult me Miss Swan. Of course it isn't. There's plenty more where that came from."

"Good."

Neither woman knows exactly when in had happened. But somewhere between their second and last drink they'd decided that Emma should spend the night at the mansion. Of course that decision was accompanied by many many more samples of the former Queen's homemade brew.

And what a brew that is. It sure had affected Emma.

"No thank you Madam mayor. I happen to enjoy sleeping naked…"

Emma so kindly reclines any and all suggestions of borrowing some of her friend's clothes for her to sleep in.

"Okay then." Regina sighs. "Thank god Henry isn't here. Imagine him walking in on you. He'd be scarred for life."

"There's nothing scarring about my nakedness, dear."  
Emma narrows her eyes - yes, a little awkwardly since she's rather or very drunk- and slurs the words in an attempt at sounding seductive.

"There _is_ to your fourteen your old son."

"And to _you?_ "

"I don't really feel the need to pounder on that question, Miss Swan."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." The blonde pouts as if she's a toddler that's about to throw a tantrum.

"Emma, I'm sorry. You're drunk. You need to sleep it off." The brunette sighs, becoming rather tired.

"You drunked me. I mean… You made me drink and drunk."

"Don't victimize yourself Emma, it's not very attractive."

"So what _do_ you find attractive, _Your Majesty_?"

"Good girls that listen when they're told to go to sleep." Regina playfully tells her blonde friend.

"I could be that girl." Emma then whispers oh so seductively. Drunk off her ass of course. Regina quickly reminds herself of that little fact but not before she feels her breath hitch slightly. She then rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Prove it."

Emma grins and doesn't hesitate. She stumbles her way up the stairs towards the guestroom.

Regina rolls her eyes once again but the slight upturn of her lips betrays how special drunken Emma is making her feel.

* * *

Regina turns onto her right side and catches sight of the digital clock on her bedside table. It's still twenty minutes until she's supposed to get up.

The blonde woman in her guestroom can't possibly be awake yet. Not after consuming the amount of alcohol she did last night.  
Emma's probably going to have to call in "sick" for work anyway. Regina muses and turns onto her back to stretch out her slowly awakening limbs.

She hums softly and allows her eyes to close again. Just for a little while.

Not tired enough anymore she's not about to fall asleep again but her mind does wander off.

Emma's said the weirdest things last night. The drunk blonde had been blatantly flirting with her, making one sexual remark after the other.

It was totally inappropriate but it's not like Emma had meant any of the things she'd said, right? She couldn't have. No.  
The woman's mind is entirely occupied by that special lady friend of hers. Regina can't help but feel her stomach do unpleasant things at the thought.

And then do more unpleasant things at _that_ fact... It's basically a vicious circle of unpleasantness.

It's stupid, really. It's not like she's interested in Emma. Like… at all.

It's just… well, she _has_ been single for a while now and _obviously_ the alcohol _had_ lingered in her blood, probably still is and Emma's company and special attention _had_ in a way… felt pretty good. Still does.

That being said… it's _totally_ normal that she's thinking about how the other woman's naked in the room across the hall right now, right?  
It doesn't have to mean anything.

 _And_ it's morning… _and_ it's been a while since anyone, including herself has taken care of her… _and_ it's just some harmless self-loving… _and_ , most importantly... Emma will never know… _and_ well, of course...it's just this once…

Regina's breathing has changed drastically in the last couple of minutes.  
The air is filling and leaving her lungs fast and shallow and her excited heart is beating at a rapid pace.

Her eyes are still closed as she starts to wiggle her legs a little, putting some distance between her sensitive inner thighs.

Regina bites her lip and hums very very lightly as she allows both of her hands to carefully stroke her upper body.

She's thinking of warming herself up a little but is soon faced with the confronting reality that she already is...very excited.

Her hard nipples sticking out, almost to the point of it being painful… against the soft, thin silk of her night shirt. She knows there's no way back now.

A sigh both of defeat and lust leaves her lips as her hands rub down onto her skin, lower and lower. When they land on her hips she bites her lips anxiously. She's really been ignoring her needs for too long.

Enough waiting. She lets her fingers find the wet lace of her panties before they slip underneath the fabric and a sharp intake of air fills Regina's nostrils with the faint scent of her own arousal. Oh, she's definitely been in dire need of this.

The extra time she's been spending with Emma has undeniably awakened something inside of her. Most of the time… she's very much okay with ignoring that… but right now… she honestly can't bring herself to. And so she shamelessly lets the images invade her mind. _This doesn't have to mean anything._

As soon as her index finger reaches her clit, she gasps at how swollen it is already. swollen and throbbing.  
Letting her fingers dip lower she soon realizes how very wet she's become by her not so innocent thoughts of her naked house guest down the hall.

Eager for more friction she bends her knees, pulls up her legs to let them fall open wide and pushes her sex forward a bit, offering herself up to those skilled fingers of hers. Her face falls to the side, where she can bury it into the feather-filled pillow to silence her soft moans.

Soon she's found the perfect pace to stimulate herself. She's as silent as possible, but the little wet noises coming from underneath the sheets, definitely continue to turn her on more.

"Fuck Emma." She murmurs breathlessly. But the words hardly exists as it's more of a very very present thought. Honestly, there are no lies in moments like these. Only raw, naked truths. So very revelating and delicious. Regina can barely keep up with her own ministrations as visions of Emma Swan take in every last fiber of her being.

"Oh Shit. I'm sorry."

And just like that… she's pulled from her pleasure and thoughts as the very subject of her thoughts' shocked voice brings her back to reality.

"Fuck!" Regina gasps and pulls her hand from between damp thighs. Griping the sheets around her trembling body tightly.

Emma's already fled the room and closed the door as Regina stares wide eyed in front of her.

"I'm… going to pick up Henry from my parents' and make my way to the station."

Comes the blonde's muffled message.

Regina whimpers awkwardly and closes her eyes, sporting one massive headache she's not sure she'll ever get rid off.

"Sure." She voices.

"Okay, bye" The other woman yells while already removing herself from the door.

"Okay, bye"

Regina's face is scrunched up to it's fullest potential when she hears Emma descent the stairs rapidly. Probably running for her life.

"Ah fuck my life!" The mayor curses and groans, feeling absolutely sick to her stomach from being caught.

Her fingers are _still_ wet and sticky and her pussy's _still_ throbbing but something tells her she's not going to be masturbating anytime soon again. If ever.


	3. Friendly Advice

**Heyyyyyy! Whatup? So, I'm back with the third chapter, which I hope you'll enjoy :)**

 **Be warned... Chapter four will be a short one! And then the fifth chapter will wrap this story up.  
Know that I'm still in the process of writing this so if you've got any suggestions... feel free to let me know and who knows... perhaps I'm able to grant some wishes :O (perhaps being the keyword ;))**

 **Thank you so much for all of the support. You're all such sweethearts :3**

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Can we talk?"

Regina's attempt to get some paperwork done is now effectively ruined.

"Now's not really a great time, Emma."

She formally informs the blonde while keeping her eyes down at her desk.

"Come on." Emma insists.

"I'm serious." The brunette's voice is sounding strained and tense but she's slowly loosing the strength to keep her eyes away from her friend.  
Her beautiful beautiful friend.

"I need you." Emma sighs sounding so very sincere.

"What do you need me for?" Regina snaps and looks up. She actually looks sad, hurt, confused and scared at the same time.

"I miss you." The blonde now huskily confesses.

"I'm here." Regina absolutely hates how shaky her voice sounds.

"You're distant." Emma shakes her head and furrows her brow.

"Like I said… I'm busy." She actually _is_ quite busy… but to be honest… it's not really like she's getting any work done these days anyway.  
Not since… Regina'd like to think her emotional crisis was solely caused by _that morning'_ s awkward experience…  
But these last couple of days she's come to the conclusion that as much as she hates to admit it… it's not so much the embarrassing experience that's thrown her off so very badly… It's the massive revelation she'd had right before that.

She wants Emma… She wants her so much… in every way. _Shit._

"When will you have time?" Emma's puppy dog eyes are making Regina melt so painfully fast.

"I don't know, Emma." She swallows nervously and averts her own.

"Please?" The blonde uses a hand to wave through her long mane.

"I" Regina stammers a little.

"Don't be embarrassed." Emma tells her sweetly and it makes Regina feel exactly that.  
Her cheeks redden immensely as she averts her eyes back to her paperwork.

"I'm not"

"Whatever. I just want us back, okay? I miss spending time together." Emma tells her so fucking effortlessly and it's not fair, not fair at all because the blonde has no fucking idea how very fucking complicated this is.

"How much did you see?" Regina suddenly blurts out.

Emma's eyes go wide. Okay, so her brunette friend wants to talk about _that_.  
After the silent treatment she hadn't exactly expected for the brunette to openly talk about what had taken place but… it appears she was wrong.  
Happy to be talking again- regardless of the topic- Emma shakes her head, smiles a little and answers.

"I didn't see anything. You were completely covered and I left immediately."

Regina swallows thickly, nods, tries to smile, fails and asks another question.

"How much did you hear?"

"What?" The younger woman is genuinely confused right now.

"Did you hear anything specific, Emma?" Regina groans and scrunches up her face in embarrassment.

"I… No I don't think so. Just some breathing."

Regina sighs, looks away again and feels her blush spread out over her entire body.

As much as she's been ignoring it, she knows very well what she'd said during her little solo-session.  
She knows what she'd been thinking about and is -almost one hundred percent- sure of she's moaned softly.

"You swear?" Regina asks, looking at the other woman accusingly. Daring her to lie.

"Cross my heart" Comes Emma's honest answer.

The brunette nods while licking her lips. Gods it's warm in here, no?  
She's so very relieved with the sincerity she can see in Emma's eyes. So, she really hand't heard her name spill from her lips.

It takes her another five seconds before she's fully regained her composure but the moment she has, she changes the topic.

"Did you woo your girl yet?" And smiles half heartedly.

"I've had a setback." Emma shrugs sadly.

"Oh." It's horrible really… and unbelievable but Regina has to actually suppress a huge smile from spreading onto her face.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." She lies.

"yeah. Me too."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" As painful as it is to be helping Emma with finding love… with someone else…  
They're friends… and that's what friends are for.

The blonde seems to be thinking long and hard. She nods, but it's more to herself before saying:

"I really need your advice."

"Of course." Regina flashes another politician's smile.

"Can we meet up, tonight?" Those hopeful soulful eyes are wide in question.

"Sure." Regina swallows down the lump in her throat and knows she's screwed. And not in a good way...

* * *

Later that night they're both seated across from each other in the brunette's living room.  
Emma's been going on and on about Henry and of course… of course, Regina is interested but this is becoming rediculous, really.  
Emma had personally requested Regina's advice. This is nerve wrecking enough as it is without the blonde's hesitance to cut to the case.

"You mentioned something about a setback?" Regina pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around them, desperately hoping to look casual and comfortable.

"Yeah." Emma gulps.

"What kind of setback?" the brunette tilts her head to the right. Now resting her chin onto a knee.

"I… She…" Emma's eyes drift off for a second. She's really struggling to find the right words to say what she wants to.

"Emma."

"Right." She coughs nervously.

"Hmm." Brown eyes narrow in concentration. _This is for Emma._

"She's been avoiding me." Emma blushes shyly and grimaces at her own words.

"Oh." And Regina hates the hope she feels.

"It was kind of killing me."

"Why was she avoiding you?" The older woman is trying hard to not get too emotional while delving deeper into this conversation.

"It's my own fault really. I reacted childish to something." Emma quickly says, seemingly desperate to set that straight asap.

As awkward as she'd felt for catching Regina is such a… compromising situation… Emma's honestly been feeling like she should have handled it differently.  
Preferably better

Perhaps not run away like a baby and leave Regina all embarrassed and freaked out. She could have, should have reassured Regina that she hadn't seen anything, right away and who knows... they might even have been able to have a good laugh about it. Well, perhaps not right away or in the forseeable future… but you know, one day. Some day.

"Hmm."

"What?" Emma bites her lip as she silently regards the other woman.

"Nothing just… I only have a very vague idea of the situation. Did you hurt her?"

There's a formal tone in the brunette's voice.

"Not on purpose. But I might have." Emma squirms in her seat, nervously fumbling with her hands.

"But she's avoiding you." Regina states not asks.

"Kind of." The younger woman murmurs.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" The brunette's patience is rapidly slipping away, as is Emma's courage.

"She's not _completely_ ignoring me anymore." The blonde speaks up.

"Okay…" Regina sighs and clears her throat.

"But I feel like, things can't go on like this." Emma shakes her head, looking down at the hardwood floor beneath her feet.

"What are you implying?" Brown eyes shoot up and search Emma's face.

"I want to make a move, but I'm scared."

Regina's heart sinks into her stomach. _This it is._ This is where she looses and someone else wins. But this is for Emma, who needs her now.

As a friend. _Auwch._

"What are you afraid of?" She softly asks the younger woman.

"Loosing everything." The blonde breathes out in a quivering voice.

"Aren't you being a little overly dramatic, dear?" Regina chuckles softly in an attempt to ease the mood. "You'll hardly loose everything." She adds sweetly.

"No I" Emma objects but immediately gets interrupted again.

"Emma I'll be here."

"No but" she attempts again but to no avail because Regina is _really trying_ to be strong here.

"I know I've been distant but I was just… embarrassed about what happened."

"There's no need to be, I should have knocked."

"You _should_ have but still… It happened and I felt awkward and didn't really know what to say to you…  
But I've missed you too and I won't give you the cold shoulder again. I'm just… I just want you to know, that whatever happens... with this woman… _I'm_ here."

Regina says and then... finally breathes again.

"So, you think I should make a move?" The blonde sounds so small and cute and scared and it breaks Regina's heart.

"I think you'll regret it if you don't." The latter says and desperately hopes the blinking away of her tears goes by unnoticed.

"Yeah."

"Okay?" A tiny tiny forced smile plays on plump lips but honestly… she feels nothing to smile about.

"I'm so nervous." Emma locks her eyes onto the older woman's.

"You'll be fine." The brunette smiles and then just has to look away.

"Regina, I"

"Yes?" Regina blinks and looks straight into her blonde friend's eyes again.  
Her own look, one of concentration as she's making a great effort to keep her composure, for now. Until Emma's left the mansion to…

The younger woman takes a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"How do you think I should… make my move…?"

"Seriously Emma?" This is just too painful to discuss. She's not entirely sure how much longer she can stand it.

Regina instantly regrets taking on such a harsh tone though and attempts and kind of manages to muster a cheeky smile onto her features. Only on the surface.

For Emma.

"How would _you_ like to be seduced?"

The younger woman's breath hitches and she can't even hide it, chuckling awkwardly to cover up how incredibly excited her hormones are becoming.

Licking her lips, because they're just so damn dry, she shakes her head and truthfully says…

"I… wish she would kiss me."

Regina's close to biting her own teeth to dust at this point.

Her breaths are growing smaller and shorter as the need to cry her eyeballs out grows stronger and stronger.

As much as it breaks the brunette's heart, she tells Emma:

"I think you have your answer."

Dark brown eyes watch Emma's greens lit up with life, hope and… love.

"Oh my god." The younger woman whispers.

"What?" Regina's eyebrows shoot up. Although really she's feeling rather numb right now.

"I'm gonna kiss her." Emma smiles so absolutely breathtakingly beautifiul.

"Well yes, at least once." Regina evenly says.

"When do you think I should do it?"

As tired as she is of all of these questions. As desperately as she wants to crawl in bed and cry herself to sleep, she exhales slowly and tells her friend:

"I… think you've waited long enough"

Better get this over and done with.

"So… now?" The blonde's eyes twinkle with hope and excitement.

"Well, it's a little late but… I guess. Now's as good a time as any." Her tone is flat and entirely void of emotion now.

"Okay." Emma breathes excitedly. Nervous but yes, clearly excited.

It's enough to make Regina want to puke on the spot.

"Okay. Let me see you out." She quickly says and goes to stand up.

"Yeah." This time, there's a sudden hesitation to the blonde's voice. And to her body lanuage.

Regina walks Emma towards the front door to put an ending to this ongoing torture. Let tonight be over and done with. As. Fast. As. Possible.

Yes, Operation 'get Emma the hell out of my house and heart' has officially been set into motion.

But of course, it's not as simple as that. Not at all.

This is Emma… It's _her_ Emma…

Regina can practically feel how her heart is self-combusting… crumbling and rusting.

 _But still, It's her Emma…_

"So… you want to kiss her but you also don't want to force her… So if she shows any sign of objection… halt whatever you're doing, okay?"

She advices the younger woman. It's not because her own love life is cursed that Emma and this… this woman –whoever she is- shouldn't get their best chance, right? Oh god... what is she doing?

"Of course… I'd never force her." Emma immediately nods.

"Good. Then go get her tiger."

Regina smiles feeling how said smile, along with her words, cut right through her own aching heart.

"Okay." The blonde's voice trembles from all of the excitement and nerves that are coursing through her body.  
 _She's not even moving_ … Regina annoyingly notices how Emma keeps standing in front of her open front door.

"Go." She urges her to leave. _Now._

"Okay." Emma slowly says and then after another couple of seconds... eventually, finally turns around.

Regina closes her eyes, ready to break down.  
But she knows she can't do that out here in the open. _Not in front of her  
_

"Bye Emma." She softly says with a voice laced with emotion. Heavy emotion. Before taking hold of the front door and closing it

"Regina, wait!" The blonde woman calls out right before that happens.

"What's wrong?" At this point, Regina can't even pretend to not be tired and quite frankly… frustrated and upset.

"Can I come in for just a second?" Emma's puppy dog eyes make her want to roll her eyes and snap. She does.

"You're giving me a whiplash, Emma."

"Please?" Emma breathes, seemingly desperate.

"Come in." The brunette sighs and gestures for Emma to re-enter the mansion.

"So, basically… I've been talking to this great friend of mine"

The blonde isn't looking at Regina while she begins to speak again.

"Who?" Dark brown eye brows furrow in confusion.

"I asked her for love advice." Emma continues rather than answers.

"Oh so the whole town knows now? You had me believing this was something difficult to talk about, Miss Swan." The hurt in her voice is so very evident.

"And now I'm ready to follow it."

"It's late and I… what?" Regina _really_ snaps now.

"I'm gonna kiss you now."

All of the air is knocked out of her the moment Emma leans into her personal space and does exactly as she's told her to.  
Unable and frankly… unwilling to move... Regina's standing still as a statue. The other woman's lips press firmly against her own.

There's a slight shake in Emma's slow movements as the younger woman softly places her hands on Regina's upper arms.

Emma's obviously fucking terrified of her reaction. _This is it._

Inside of Regina there's a whirlwind of emotions taking place. It's been her all along? The woman Emma's so very crazy about… is just her?  
How did this happen? When did this happen? Her heart swells at the growing hope for a future as…. dare she think it? _A family._  
The burning heat rapidly spreads not only through her heart but also through every single part of her body and settles at the bottom of her spine.  
 _And yes,_ her panties grow wetter and wetter with each passing moment that Emma's so softly caressing her like _this._

A faint whimper is literally the first sign of anything Emma receives since she's taken the plunge.

But oh...It certainly is a delicious sign though. She pulls back a little and stares wide-eyed at the woman of her affections.

Coming to her senses she tentatively releases her soft hold on the brunette's arms until her palms are barely touching Regina at all.

The immediate effect the loss of contact has on Regina speaks volumes.

But as much as she wants to, she can't bring herself to speak right now.

All she manages to do is hum softly, uncharacteristically high and desperate.

Emma gulps shocked because the gleam in Regina's eyes and the depth of her breaths is mesmerizing and so much more than she could have ever dreamed of, let alone hoped for.

Her mind is reeling at a rapid pace but she reminds herself "if she shows any sign of objection… halt whatever you're doing."

Regina's obviously speechless… But she's definitely not showing any signs of objection, right?

Carefully, tentatively… Emma leans forward again and puts her hands onto the smaller woman's waist. Softly stroking her through her clothes.

More whimpers, produced by that brunette goddess in front of her, bounce against her lips.

"Oh." Emma moans breathlessly.

The shake in her knees tells her they urgently need to relocate and so slowly... she pushes Regina towards the living room.

The moment the latter catches up on what's happening, her hands start to itch to touch the blonde.  
They fly up on their own accord and find their way into blonde, messy hair.

The contact is so very overwhelming and electrifying that Emma has to pull back and halt their actions for a second.

"Regina." She breathes out the woman's name because what bigger compliment could she grant this amazing person with?

"Not now, dear." Regina breathes hard with big watery eyes and lunges forward again.  
Desperate to re-attach their lips… set on adding a little tongue to the mix.

"This is" Emma's lips are so very red and beautifully swollen by now and quite frankly, entirely irresistible.

"happening." Regina decides. Her voice desperate yet unwavering.

"It is but"

"Oh please just fuck me Emma." Regina groans and pinches her eyes closed hard. Unable to keep it together anymore…  
She'd been _so_ ready to fall and crash the entire evening… That right now, she's _so_ ready to fall and be caught and taken care of.

"What!?" Well, Emma had really really really not expected for the other woman to say _that._  
 _Not_ in that wording… _Not_ tonight and … well except for maybe – or definitely- in her dreams, _not_ ever.

"Please." But it's exactly what Regina is asking her. Pleadingly so. Regina's actually _begging_ her?

"I"

"Emma I need you." Regina whispers in a trembling voice.

"I need you too." The blonde nods completely flustered.

"Then fuck me already." The brunette's eyes open slowly… they're comletely glazed over with arousal yes but also… emotion…  
 _So much emotion_ it kind of shocks Emma. Her eyes widen further than they already were as her jaw drops low.

The beating of their hearts echoes each others.

"You told me to kiss her." Her voice sounds raspy now, loaded with… a lot of things.

"And now I'm telling you to take me." Regina whines desperately and tells Emma with those big puddles of eyes of hers.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaaa :D So, that was that!**

 **Really hope you liked it and if you did, you know... feel free to let me know ;)**


	4. Cheap Leather and Cinnamon

**I'm sorry darlingz! I haven't gotten around to replying to all of your lovely reviews! :/ But oh how lovely they are *insert big pounding heart*  
I love reading what you guys think of the story and what's going on with our girls.  
Usually I find some time to get back to all of you but today it was either replying or updating and I thought that the latter might be the more popular option amongst you fine readers! :)  
**

 **As I mentioned before... this chapter is shorter (and well,** **absurdly short really) but I felt like it was the right place to cut it.  
So, that's what I did. ^^  
Chapter 5 will be longer and also... the last one.**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story. You're the greatest!**

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Emma..." The dark haired woman lets out a shaky breath.  
Her eyes are shut tightly again as she's trying to take in as much as possibly with all of her other senses.

Desperate to drown in this woman of cheap leather and cinnamon.

"Oh fuck." Said woman gasps... Uncertain of how exactly to handle the situation anymore...

This absolutely amazing and gorgeous person begging her the way she is... is… well, it's setting Emma Swan on fire to be honest.

That enthralling and immensely addictive scent the brunette always seems to give off… is now stronger and closer than ever.

The woman's slight tremble and the radiating of her wanton whimpers throughout her entire body feel so fragile and delicate beneath pale fingertips.

And then there's… that indescribable energy she carries with her everywhere and anywhere she goes.  
That vibe that has been intimidating and intriguing Emma for what seems like forever… now in close up and ever so strong.

All of that… all of _it_ …

Is what makes Emma realize that this is real… and it _is_ happening… as Regina had so decidedly put it.

It's what sets apart the blonde's dreams from this reality…

Because as many times as she'd imagined being close, _this_ close to Regina… so fucking close they can taste each other so deliciously…  
there was no way of knowing how those gorgeous plump lips would taste in real life.

How it would actually be to feel them move against her own.

Current knowledge proves that Emma's imagination (although with very very high expectations…) has nothing on the real deal.

In the mean time… her goddess… the one she's been wanting to be with for _so_ long... seems to be loosing herself in what's happening…

Ever since realization had hit her she'd felt like… like karma was hitting her hard…  
As if she was being punished by life for all of the horrible crimes she'd committed back in the Enchanted Forest. Because, Emma… was for someone else.  
How painful it had been to realize that that -once black and now beating and more capable of love than ever- heart of hers belonged to the Savior herself.  
And now… this…

Emma was on her way to win over that woman of hers and then she… she'd turned around and planted her lips on none other's than her own… Regina Mills'.

It all seems so intense, doesn't it?... _Is_ intense... And very very emotional.

"Baby" Regina then suddenly whines and Emma _really_ can't believe her ears this time... The older woman begging for her attention... is one thing

but being called baby... by _her_... In that voice...

"Ffffuuck"

When Emma's eyes take in the woman's body, logically… all she wants to do is tear her clothes off there and in that moment but...  
when her greens trace that beautiful face of Regina... She can't help but hesitate.

For some reason she finds herself rendered completely speechless.

To compensate for the lack of words she's producing to comfort her friend with she cups those soft yet damp cheeks of the woman.

"Emma?" Regina's eyes open and with that… the blonde's concern only grows. Sky rockets really.

Thick tears escape red-rimmed pitch-black eyes. The blonde swallows and wills her voice to work.

"What?" She whispers softly... and gently shows her concern for Regina's heart and feelings rather than react completely alarmed by the brunette's tear streaked cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Dark brown eye brows furrow in slight frustration now... Is she not about to be loved? Worshiped? Just moments ago it sure seemed like it? _Finally..._

"Nothing is wrong." Emma shakes her head and offers the other woman a sweet and genuine smile...  
desperately hoping that Regina will find some or preferably a lot of comfort in it.

"Why aren't you... I don't know... undressing me...?"

The older woman's voice has taken on a rather accusing tone.  
So, she sounds needy... Doesn't she have the right to be...?  
Especially after... After being kissed like she never has been before? Being made to feel things she never has...

"Undressing you?" Emma's eye brows shoot up. Well, yeah that's… God she could definitely do that.  
Is that really what Regina wants, though? Is that why she seems upset? Because this is taking too long?  
Because she should already be ... doing things to her...

"Well... or something..." Regina nearly snaps. Her hands wave around at the mention of something... As if that will make it any clearer for the blonde.  
As if _something_ needs clarification. Which apparently for Emma –Regina inwardly groans- it does.

"Or something." Emma slowly says... Still trying to get a better understanding of _why_ Regina looks so very overwhelmed and sad.

"Stop doing that." Okay, now Regina _definitely_ snaps.

"Stop doing what?" Emma takes a step back in confusion... She should stop touching Regina? Did she cross a line? Regina was begging her, right?  
Begging her to... Fuck... her, right? Not to stop...

"Repeating me" Regina deadpans... Now officially annoyed and most definitely frustrated.

"I'm sorry I wasn't" Emma shakes her head and looks down with narrowed eyes... growing frustrated herself and in addition to that... hurt... very much so.

"What's going on here?" Regina raises one eye brow threateningly high.

"Hey, do you wanna talk about it?" Emma looks up and offers the older woman a small smile.  
Hoping to turn the mood around... and for Regina to open up to her... to tell her how she feels... why she is crying and why she's getting upset.

"If I want to talk about it?" The brunette says flatly...

"Okay I thought you weren't a fan of the whole repeating thing." Emma jokes and chuckles cutely...

"I am not. I'm just..." Regina swallows thickly and looks down... furrows her brows and looks back at Emma...  
searching the younger woman's eyes for an explanation of what's happening. _Could it be?_

Surely Emma wouldn't...

She hadn't read into the younger woman's actions, had she?

"Are you alright, Regina?" The blonde takes a tentative step towards Regina again to reassure her physically... hug her perhaps? _Definitely hug her._

"I..." But in that moment… dark brown eyes show rejection...

And Emma reads it instantly...

"I'm sorry... Maybe I shouldn't have..." She breathes... Feeling herself fall apart.

Regina gulps and draws her own painful conclusion… This can only mean one thing.

Her heart shatters and she snaps

"Get out." The Mayor's voice is cold and echo's through the living room as if the room is a fucking dungeon.

"What?" Emma's voice is nearly gone now. Strangled by emotion...

Regina's less okay with this than she seemed to be minutes ago… _A lot less._ The complete opposite really. What changed?

Had she just been messing with Emma?  
Simply given into a foolish moment of weakness where she'd felt lonely and welcomed any form of comfort…  
even if it came in the form of someone she could never actually want, let alone need… like that.  
Someone like Emma…

And now… she'd come to her senses… realizes how once they cross this line…  
Emma's going to always want and need more than she's able and willing to give her.

"Get out of my house. Now." Regina sneers.  
Her eyes are practically burning holes into Emma's in a very very bad way...

scaring and scarring the younger woman's heart tremendously.

And it hurts so fucking much. So fucking much that Emma looses it…  
She can feel how everything starts to slip away like quicksand… and is desperate to hold onto…

"Regina ... I'm so sorry... I... Please let's talk about this... I can't loose you... I can be your friend. I can do that. I'll just"

"Shut up and leave now" Regina's nose curls up in anger and disgust, Emma notices and lets out a loud, uncontrolled sob…

"Please." She cries.

"I don't want to see you anymore, Emma." But the former Queen's voice is cold and knows no mercy…

"What?" Emma's officially ready to puke herself inside out…

"I mean it." Regina breathes out quickly before she shuts the door forcefully and non-surprisingly breaks down and shatters.

* * *

 **Hate me yet? :/  
**


	5. Long Overdue

**I KNOW I'm horrible for not having updated in so long.  
Sorry sorry sorry. when school and gigs get hectic there really is ZERO TIME left for writing and editing.  
I've (obviously) finally found the time to finish this though :) and really hope it won't let you down. :O  
**

 **Also (and I know this has nothing to do with this story) to those of you who live in parts of the world where it's scary right now...  
if you need someone to talk to... I'm here. **

**Of course I hope you're all having a safe and happy Sunday and are about to have a great reading as well :3**

 **CHAPTER 5**

"So, how did it go?"

It's been a long time since the click of those regal heels has sounded as threatening as it does right now.

"How did what go?" Emma's face scrunches up in confusion and annoyance. She grips the ballpoint in her hand tightly.

She's really not in the mood to be talked to so haughtily by what was supposed to be her best friend. _Was_ being the keyword here.

"Was she as good as you'd hoped? Did she respond to your kisses as you wished her to? Did you sleep at all? You look terrible."  
Regina snorts and tells the blonde flatly. Throwing her a false pitying look while she's at it.

"Is this supposed to be some cruel joke?"  
The younger woman breathes heavily and tightens her jaw to stay strong and not break out and cry from… lack of sleep and… well yes, heartbreak.

"Cruel? Yes, you'd know everything about that, wouldn't you?"

Emma furrows her brow, quickly rubs her face and sighs

"Regina... About last night..."

But the brunette interrupts her before she can even complete her sentence.

"Save it, Miss Swan"

"I just don't know what" The blonde tries again but it's obvious that Regina didn't come here to listen to anything she has to say. Surprise surprise.

"You made me feel so stupid and ridiculous. I can't forgive you for that..." She spits out, without even looking at the younger woman.  
She just shakes her head in growing rage as she goes on.

"But ... I ... Regina ... I just"  
Emma balls her fists and feels how her entire body is tensing up as she's not allowed to express how _she_ feels  
and what _she_ thinks and what _she_ wants and needs because Regina is being _so_ fucking angry and hurtful and _fuck!_

"But ... I ... Regina... I just... Learn how to speak properly Swan... Or better yet... Don't talk to me anymore. At all."  
The older woman spats coldly. Her words are razor-sharp and affectively cut right through the woman in front of her.

They're actually what throws Emma over the edge as she boils over into a mess of tears and starts the pour out all she's been deprived of sharing.

"You know what? Fuck you!

I _do_ happen to be an expert on cruelty... You taught me all about that!... I can't believe how I could have ever loved someone _so_ mean...  
 _You_ were the one who told me to just go for it and kiss her ... You told me that if she was as awesome as I claimed she was...  
She would be able to let me down easy... I believed you, Regina… I took my chance… knowing you wouldn't reciprocate my feelings… and well…  
I'm sorry I didn't just want to fuck you Regina... I'm sorry I wanted so much more but I guess I'm not good enough for that.  
I'm sorry that thought repulses you! And to think…. I mean... " She snorts and laughs at her own foolish self.

"I never even thought I was good enough... I just ... You made me think we were bigger than this...  
You made me believe our friendship was stronger than that... You made me believe you were going to be my friend regardless of how I felt about you...  
But no... You just wanted to use me, didn't you? I would have come in real handy to scratch an itch or something, right?  
And since that's something you didn't seem to get from your pathetic love-sick lesbian friend... Aka _Miss Swan_... that leaves me pretty damn worthless, right? Well... Fuck you... And I mean that literally , Regina. Go. Fuck. _Yourself._ I don't wanna see you anymore either."

She lets it all out… grabs her jacket and then physically removes herself from the sheriff's station as fast as possible.

Regina stands nailed to the ground, frozen into place, paralyzed to the core.

But her mind is all over the place… reeling… and then her voice quietly breaks the silence of the now empty room.

"You loved me?"

* * *

"Really? You're not just stalking me over the phone... You're going to camp out in front of my door now too?"

Emma huffs annoyed and is ready to throw the door closed the moment she's opened it.

She'd actually thought it was Killian that was repeatedly knocking on her door.  
After almost five minutes of attempting to just ignore the stupid noise,  
she'd pulled herself up and made her way to tell the guy to get the fuck away and leave her be.

But she's wrong. It's not Killian. In fact it's the very last person she wants to see right now.

"Emma." Regina breathes and actually has the audacity to smile. Shyly so and just a little. But still… _what is her problem?_

"Go home, Regina." Emma tells her and rolls her eyes. Ready to throw the door shut and lock the damn thing.

"We really need to talk." Regina swallows thickly and looks down at her hands that seem to be nervously fumbling and confusing the heck out of the blonde.

"Now you want to talk?" Emma snorts and shakes her head, and with that… telling Regina that it's not going to happen.

"This is a horrible misunderstanding." Regina starts as calmly as possible.

"I think I understood quite well... And I'm not interested in reminders because I don't think I'll ever forget."  
Emma sneers with narrowed eyes and a tone much sharper than Regina is used to hear from her since a long time.

"Please... do though... forget everything I said." The brunette takes a brave step forward… hoping for Emma to please please grant her access inside,  
so they can sit down and talk.

"Why Regina?"  
But all Emma does is cross her arms over her chest and tilting her head with a hard look onto features that were never meant to look so hurt and angry.

"I thought... I thought you were using me..." Regina quietly admits. She's ashamed of how badly she'd misread the whole situation.  
At what she'd thought Emma had been capable of. She should have known better.

But honestly, at the time… she'd thought it had been too good to be true.

"Using you?" Emma's blonde brows furrow in confusion.

"Well... not at first... at first I had no clue... and then when you kissed me I first thought that... you know _I_ was your… girl... or well, your woman...  
the one you wanted but then when you didn't react to my…"  
She blushes and averts her eyes as she kind of awkwardly scrapes her throat before continuing  
"advances... I was stupid but I thought I'd read into the situation... And I don't know... I thought you just felt like you could kiss me randomly…  
just so you'd have some courage… and then leave to be with your _true love_."  
She spits out that horrible term as if it's venom that's about to infect her.

"I don't believe in true love." Emma monotonously states, making Regina sigh.

"I know but you know what I mean... don't you?" Her eyebrows knit together as she pleadingly searches Emma's face for understanding.

"Why would I just randomly kiss you and then leave to be with... _someone else.._."  
The blonde's tone is turning a little softer again and it makes Regina's heart ache just a little less… one heartbeat at a time.

She swallows thickly, so desperately hoping that she won't screw up anymore…  
that she'll say the right things to convince Emma of how honest and truthful she's being.

"I don't know because... you just needed some courage first and kissing me would be easy and mean nothing?"  
She sounds uncertain as she says this but her eyes make it so very clear to Emma that what she's saying is nothing but the truth  
though said truth completely baffles the blonde…

Emma breathes in and out… her mouth slightly agape as her big green eyes bore into Regina's brown watery ones.

"Kissing you means everything." She exhales

"I" The brunette's breath hitches.

Emma clears her throat and she continues

"And I didn't react to your advances because you were crying...  
You seemed incredibly overwhelmed." She further explains.

"What?" Regina shakes her head and purses her lips in confusion.

"Eager... yes... " and finally… a cute small smile breaks out onto Emma Swan's face. Regina blushes and curls up her nose but she doesn't look away.  
She can't look away… not now Emma's finally smiling again.

"but emotional and I felt like there was a lot for us to figure out about what's going on before we... _go there..."_  
Emma raises one eyebrow, making Regina weak in the knees.  
And god… how could it have ever taken her this long to realize how much more she wants with this woman in front of her?

Though what Emma's just said is confusing still…

"I was crying?" Regina softly asks her and Emma nods.

"I didn't want to take advantage of you while you were so emotional... not before I really knew how you felt" Another smile. Soft and perfect.

Regina shakes her head and this time smiles a little too.

"I was just so happy." She admits.

"You were?"  
and Emma's eyebrows go up again as well as corners of her mouth… her teeth softly dig into her lower lip and her body language has entirely changed.  
Those arms no are longer crossed over her chest, closing her off…  
but now hang loosely by her side as pale slim fingers itch to reach out and pull her friend closer.

"I just really really wanted you." Regina mirrors the younger woman's smile beautifully.

"And now?" Emma whispers.  
The air between and around them turns thicker, much thicker quickly as their heart rates go up along with the temperature and tension.

"I still do. And you?" Regina's voice shakily croaks… the woman's clearly close to crying again and Regina silently wonders when she's become this emotional.

"Me too." The blonde nods and then… without over-thinking any of it… reaches forward and grabs onto both of her friend's hands.  
They're slightly sweaty and warm and Emma can't help but find it absolutely perfect and cute.

Yes, a confident Regina Mills is unbelievably sexy but a shy, nervous one is so very cute… and no one can deny that _that_ … is an absolute killer combination…  
an absolute dream combo if you ask Emma Swan, because the blonde is completely smitten with every version of the former Evil Queen…

"You do?" Regina sighs as she steps into Emma's personal space… not that she has much of a choice…  
since the Sheriff's pulled her so much closer towards her, but she's very grateful for their new proximity  
and for the lack of space that's allowing her to inhale Emma's faint vanilla shampoo.

"Yes, _baby._ " The blonde smirks sexily eliciting a small, subtle but present whimper from plump red lips.

Regina flushes red the moment she realizes how very easy she must seem.  
She rolls her eyes sarcastically before narrowing them and clenching her teeth playfully.

"Are you mocking me?" She challenges the younger woman.

"No way, _baby._ " Emma smiles with eyes that twinkle to brightly and so hauntingly beautiful Regina could drown in them.  
She chuckles and squeezes the fingers holding her own tightly.

"You're a child... I can't believe I fancy you."

"A child? I'm growing up fast... Seems like I was a _baby_ just a day ago..."

Emma says…and dramatically mimics the way Regina had called her baby the other night.

"Oh shut up." Regina snorts and pulls one of her hands free to push at Emma's shoulder.

"Speaking of babies... Where's Hen hanging?" Emma suddenly changes the topic to their biggest combined interest.

Regina's face scrunches up in what looks like disgust combined with annoyance.

"Where's _Hen hanging_? Is that supposed to be a sentence...? I hope our son _Henry_ isn't _hanging_ from anything.  
But if you're wondering where he _is_... He's at home... Doing his homework." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head at both herself and Emma.  
At Emma because… well, who even talks like that?  
And at herself because… since when is it that she secretly wouldn't want to change a thing about this disaster of an adult in front of her?

"Oh... cool." Emma nods "Sooo what are you having for dinner?" and offers her a cheeky smile.

"Do you really expect me to believe that matters? You know you'll be joining us regardless." Another eye roll from the brunette.  
But Emma's come to understand that _that_ , at least when directed at her… most certainly is a clear sign of affection.

"My god. I'm so glad you're back." She groans as she does the one thing they both have been needing so badly.

She gives another small pull onto Regina's hands  
and leans her body forward until both women cling to each other in a bone crushing hug that means much more than anything they could have put in words.

* * *

"So" Emma leans against Regina's kitchen counter, trying to appear casual, failing miserably as she just looks incredibly cute instead.  
She's on edge… Regina likes to think that because she's expecting for something to happen… just like she is.

"Do you want something else to drink?" Regina smiles as she turns towards her.  
They'd just finished their meals, watched a movie and sent Henry off to bed after which they'd done the dishes and talked about trivial stuff.  
Work, the town, Granny's new gourmet burger recipe that Emma finds could use a little more bacon, something Regina –non surprisingly- does not agree with. But now that all of the plates are clean and there's nothing else to keep them occupied… they really can't ignore the tension anymore. Wonderful tension really.

"No thank you..." Emma shakes her head ones and puts her hands in the back pockets of her pants.

"Oh" Regina furrows her brow. For a moment she wonders if this means that Emma'd like to go home. Call it a night.

She hopes not.

"Do you"

"If you"

They speak at the same time and then both stop speaking simultaneously as well.

"Oh you go first." Emma's eyebrows shoot up as she gestures for Regina to say what she needs to.

"I was just going to say that if you want to go home, I understand... And I don't mean anything by that...  
Just, I know it's been a long day and you must be tired." She politely tells her.

A bit stiff even because Emma pouts a little confused and licks her lips before asking "Do _you_ want me to leave?"

"I don't." Regina quickly says and Emma instantly relaxes and smiles softly.

"I don't wanna leave either." She admits.

"Okay... So your turn." Regina then says.

"My turn?" Emma quirks a single brow in question

"What were you going to say?" The brunette tilts her head again and waits expectantly.

"Oh just that if you wanted me to leave... I'd understand since you must be tired."  
Emma shrugs and then bites the inside of her cheek, feeling rather uncertain of where to go from here.  
God why does she have to be so awkward?  
Regina and her are usually so… so easy together but this lingering tension… _very sexual tension_ … is just slowly killing her.  
She feels like a teenager that has absolutely no idea of what they're doing.

"Well, I happen to be rather awake."  
Regina then smirks and for some reason… that makes the whole situation so much more bearable to the blonde…  
Regina's playful, teasing side is what she needs…  
Her best friend that interacts effortlessly with her.

"Oh are you?" She grins back at her.

"I am. And you?" Regina's eyes narrow playfully.

"Yeah me too." And she nods in return.  
Decidedly and just in awe of how gorgeous this woman's face is, regardless of the expression is painted onto her features.

"Can I just say something?" That particular beauty then suddenly blurts out, seemingly anxious to say … her _something_ …

"Of course. Anything." Emma quickly nods and tells her.

"I just feel like we should be open with each other. Me saying this doesn't mean anything has to happen but if recent past has taught us anything it's that"

"Regina..." the blonde softly interrupts her… wanting to tell the brunette that whatever she feels like telling her, it's okay and it won't be taken the wrong way. She can speak freely.

But Regina's just about to do exactly that anyway…

"I'm ready to be with you whenever you are." The older woman states matter of factly.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" and Emma asks her straight faced but with a voice that's laced with something that causes it to slightly tremble.

"I mean that in every way interpretable" Regina shrugs and smiles radiantly. So very charmed by the blonde's hitching breath and reddening cheeks.

"Oh" The younger woman gulps and nods and averts her eyes for just a split second before re-connecting them with those beautiful dark browns  
because Regina's already talking again.

"So, we can go as slow as you like but... know that I'm ready for… everything..."  
She explains and narrows her eyes a little, making sure that Emma fully understands what she's saying,  
which seems to be the case because the blonde nods and tells her

"Me too."

"You are?" Regina's face lights up further as her eyebrows rise expectantly.

"Am very much so." Two more nods from Emma confirm what she'd hoped for.

"So... what... Now?"  
Regina asks in a voice that sounds strong and casual enough for this conversation to seem like it's about something far less nerve wrecking  
and exciting than them diving into bed together and feasting on each other's bodies.  
She wipes the palms of her hands over her hips to keep them from growing embarrassingly damp and warm.

"Yeah. Now sounds perfect." Emma breathes out, already sounding so very in the mood.

It stirs so much inside of Regina.

"Okay..." She too exhales breathily.

"Sooo, your room?" Emma sucks her upper lip between her teeth and cutely asks the other woman.  
A mild blush covering her cheeks and chest and … other areas as well, Regina imagines.

"Right this way." Regina nods, ducks her face and swiftly walks past her in the direction of the stairs.

To be honest… it's a little awkward and less filmic than Emma'd imagined their first time to be but reality always is…  
and really, she can't help her own awkwardness, can she? Truth be told, she finds Regina's bashful behavior entirely endearing and cute anyways.  
So it's not like she's complaining…

She just really hopes that their walls will come down before they're both naked.

As they're ascending the stairs that seem to go on forever Emma's already imagining what's going to take place in the upcoming few minutes, hours… night.

She's going to be helping Regina out of her clothes and … _and then_ …

They'll be closer than they've ever been… able to worship the other entirely.

When they've finally made it to the master bedroom and both women are basking in the yellow light of the dimly lit room,  
Emma kicks off her shoes and inhales excitedly while smiling brightly at Regina…  
reassuring the other woman of how this is just them and there's no need to be nervous. Not really… well, not in a bad way at least.

She takes a step forward and takes a hold of the brunette's hands. They're shaky and sweaty and Regina grimaces a little apologetic.

Emma once again just finds it endearing and cute.

"You're sure, right?"

"Emma I'm entirely sure… I just… am channeling all of it … as we go…

This is you… I mean, it's weird but it's really not it's just"

"long overdue." Emma nods and smiles wide with twinkling green eyes that take in the rambling beauty in front of her.

"Right?" Regina sighs and chuckles.

"Really, I shouldn't be nervous right now… we should have done this ages ago so I'd be well accustomed to being this up-close with you.  
It's really all just your fault… you should have made a move on me a long time ago… I wouldn't be so shaky and awkward right now, if you had."

"You are being so fucking cute, baby." Emma's husky voice ghosts over Regina's face.

The older woman's breath hitches as she blushes.

"I'm ruining the mood, right?" She croaks and bites her lip.

Emma is just beyond mesmerized with how perfect this woman in front of her is.  
The always always always perfectly put together mayor and queen turns into a huge cute sweetheart when she's all shy and excited  
and nervous and it just warms Emma's heart to see how much of an effect she has on the woman that makes her own heart do crazy things.

"No… you're perfect." Emma whispers softly and then leans forward to press her slightly parted lips against Regina's.  
They both softly moan against each other.

That's when Emma doesn't hold back anymore. Her hands find Regina's sides as she coaxes the woman to give into the blissfulness of their touches.

Her fingers slip beneath the fabric of Regina's shirt as they trace the bare skin of her warm back.  
Her skin feels hot though the brunette shivers from the contact, deliciously so.

And whimpers… oh so beautifully. Making Emma smile into their wet kissing.

Regina seems to be gaining in confidence though… so much that her own hands start to work on Emma's belt.

The pulling motion at her buckle makes Emma let out a playful and excited chuckle.

She smirks as she pulls back a little to be able to look at Regina.

"So that time I walked in on you…" She raises an eyebrow as her zipper is being pulled down and Regina looks up at her.

The woman rolls her eyes and suppresses a big smile while shaking her head.

"Wouldn't you want to know…" she murmurs.

"Oh I want to know…" Emma smiles wide while reaches for the hem of Regina's shirt. She doesn't even waste time unbuttoning it…  
Just raises the fabric to slip it past her head and off of her arms until Regina's in front of her clad only in her white lace bra and skirt.

"Hmm… Well we can't always get what we want."  
Regina breathes out as she feels how Emma puts her hands over her own to help her drag those skin tight jeans down slim pale legs.

After she's stepped out of the dark denim, Emma stands straight up again and gently puts a stray of silky hair behind Regina's left ear.

"Tell you what… if you tell me… I'll make it my goal tonight… to make you cum with nothing but my mouth."  
She tells the older woman with eyes that shine bright with mischief.

"What?" Regina breathlessly croaks, surely close to fainting.  
All of the blood in her body seems to have rushed towards one throbbing, desperately pulsating area in her body.

"You heard me…" Emma nods and softly nips at Regina's jawline as she continues to talk in a low tone  
"So… that time I walked in on you… ?" and raises a light blonde eyebrow expectantly.

Regina swallows thickly and wills her voice to work.

"You _know_ what I was doing…" She manages to sigh.

"You were touching yourself, yes… but I want details, baby…  
I want to know _how_ you were pleasuring yourself and what was going on in that beautiful mind of yours…"  
Emma tells Regina, not for a single second halting her kisses and touches.

By now she's helped Regina rid herself of her skirt and worked her way out of her own shirt.

Apart from their underwear… well, Regina's lingerie and Emma's underwear… they're stripped in front of each other, for the other.

Regina exhales loudly when Emma leads them towards her own large bed.

"I don't remember anything…" She truthfully states while willing Emma to look at her.

The blonde shakes her head a little, seemingly ready to tell Regina that that answer will not suffice.

"except you…" her voice is unwavering and hoarse and takes Emma aback, kind of.

"And I don't mean… you walking in… I mean… you filling my mind, turning me on… just _you_."  
The blush on Emma's cheeks makes Regina's heart beat hard and her lips curl up in a victorious smile.

"Hmm" Emma hums and traces every inch of Regina's face with her eyes.

"Was that an okay answer?" Regina whispers while walking backwards and lowering herself until she feels the bed beneath her ass.

Emma blinks and clears her throat before nodding. "Yeah… I…" _will eat you out._ The words remain unspoken but the promise is made.

The blonde remains standing up and reaches behind her own back to undo the small hook of her bra.

When the garment falls to the ground Regina's eyes are immediately drawn to the newly exposed skin. Skin she's finally allowed to touch…

Her eyes find Emma's again. The younger woman seems to be holding her breath for what's going to happen next.  
Regina smiles shyly and then too reaches behind her back, unhooks her bra and pulls it away from her chest, dropping it next to her on the bed.

Emma's eyes go wide.

So, Regina has the most breathtaking body she's ever had the privilege to lay eyes on.  
Skin that looks softer than… velvet… breasts, so beautifully shaped… so perfect in size and tipped with nipples so,  
and honestly Emma can't think of a better word than… suckable.

The moment one of them reaches for the other,  
the other woman mirrors her actions immediately… tongues dance, nipples graze, fingers dig into skin, sweat mingles along with moans and whimpers  
and before they know it…

both of them are on the bed, Emma on top, grinding her hips into the feminine body beneath her.  
Their panty-clad pussies rub against the other's upper thigh and it's obvious that both of their crotches are undoubtedly drenched with need for the other.

Emma's rocking intensifies until suddenly Regina lets out a particularly loud moan.

"Emma!" She exclaims hotly.

Emma chuckles happily and bites her lip. Her body's trembling with want for this woman but she knows she wants this to be about Regina first.

Her hands find the skin of olive toned hips.

Beneath her fingertips, Regina's entire body is buzzing.

And it's hot scent is invading the blonde's everything while she can feel herself turn nothing short from liquid.

The soft humming that resonates through the room is both hers and her girl's.

They are one.

Regina curls her fingers slightly into Emma's back and the latter feels how those girly nails of hers dig into her ivory flesh.  
Just a little but enough for it to send shivers down her spine...  
Up her legs and through my heart.

The look in Regina's eyes is intense but somehow surprisingly familiar.

This might be the first time that they are truly and fully acknowledging this impossible to ignore connection...  
Allow themselves to be horny in front of the other... but Emma has definitely seen that twinkle in those dark brown eyes like that before,  
and not just in her fantasies.

The tension too... It's all so familiar. But now much more overwhelming...  
Emma's about to pull the other woman's panties down, find out exactly how wet she's made her...  
She can already smell it… the addictive scent of Regina's arousal…

It sends her head spinning.

It's all so much to process.

The way Regina tentatively touches Emma. And not just physically.  
Is it possible to feel too much?

If there's such a thing, Emma's sure that this is how it feels.

For a moment she swallows hard and audible.

Of course she'd felt her skin tingle while thinking of this gorgeous brunette before.  
Of course she'd touched herself until she'd climax with Regina's name on her lips... but this is different and Emma's sure she's about to faint.

Regina sighs content as Emma slides white lace down soft smooth legs.

And then when the brunette opens her legs for her, it's Emma's time to sigh.

Her first view of her queen's bare center is glorious and will never be forgotten.

Her welcoming and radiating heat… is so obviously slick and neatly trimmed…  
Emma's hands softly and gently stroke up and down the woman's quivering inner thighs.  
They're both still shaking but it's clear that both women are now definitely at ease and just extremely excited to finally be doing this together.

She playfully drags her nails closer to Regina's growing wetness and then is so very pleased when the brunette pushes her pussy towards her.  
Begging to be touched.

Emma's eyes flicker from Regina's face down her torso, belly and to where her clit is present and throbbing.  
She bends over to place kisses towards her prize. Soft, lingering, open mouthed kisses until she reaches her lover's mound.  
She rubs her lips there gently and then places a soft kiss, almost modest even, right on Regina's clitoris.

The latter throws her head back in growing ecstasy as her knees spread even further apart, while she offers herself fully to Emma's willing mouth.

The mere thought of this woman… her Emma… going down on her… is turning her on even further.  
And then when she feels how Emma's tongue traces her intimate lips… How she hungrily laps at the hole she's generously dripping from.  
How Emma's nipping at her skin, at her erect clit.

How Emma pushes her face into her center as deep as possible and fills her as fully as possible with nothing but her tongue.

Regina grunts and grips at the sheets. She pushes herself against her lover's face. They rock against each other. Pussy to face.  
Emma's tongue continuously invades Regina's tight entrance over and over. Rhythmically, perfectly… successfully… until not much later…  
Regina Mills gushes her release into her mouth. The woman shudders onto Emma's face, whispering her name as she's too breathless to scream.

When Emma comes up she smiles brightly… proudly of what she's accomplished as the look on Regina's face is absolutely priceless…  
the woman's expression is one of pure bliss and satisfaction… she's practically glowing in the aftermath of her powerful orgasm.  
Then Emma leans down and places a soft kiss onto her lips with her own Regina tasting ones.

The brunette's eyes grow even darker when she licks her lips and tastes a sample of her own release.  
She reaches out to touch Emma's hips and then realizes how Emma's still not entirely naked, instantly finding it entirely unfair.

She groans while hooking her fingers in the sides of Emma's boxers and then without hesitating drags the offensive fabric down.

She needs the blonde's help to rid them of it entirely but ones it's gone she takes Emma's butt cheeks in both of her hands  
and squeezes hard while pushing Emma down onto her lifted thigh.

"Ooooooohhhh." The younger woman breathes hornily. She knows Regina might need some help… since she's new to this whole… lesbian lover thing.  
And she doesn't mind giving her some instructions… they're obviously in this together.  
Although honestly… Regina is doing a fucking great job so far and Emma couldn't be more proud.

"That's it." Regina nods and breathes hard as well. She's not sure what she's doing… not sure at all…  
but she does know that Emma riding her leg is one hell of an amazing feeling.

"Give me your hand." Emma suddenly pleads.

Regina doesn't immediately react but the blonde doesn't seem to have much patience.  
Though somehow in all of this, in her current state… she manages to be gentle when she takes a hold of the brunette's hand and brings it between their bodies. Moving up a bit, to provide space for Regina's hand and her own to slip between them, she softly strokes the slim digits of Regina's delicate hands.  
Their conjoined hands find their destination and Emma lets out a happy sighs/ strangled moan while coating Regina's fingers with her own wetness.  
Regina absorbs all that Emma's showing her. Her jaw is loose, her mouth open as are her eyes. Wide open. Eating up the image in front of her.  
On top of her. She feels how her fingertips enter something narrow and warm and then how her knuckles sink deeper into Emma's wet heat.

Emma sinks down entirely onto Regina's ring and middle finger and then slowly starts to move herself up and down.

She retracts her own hand from holding Regina's and nods encouragingly at the beauty beneath her.  
Regina's breath hitches as she realizes that she's now fucking Emma by herself.

She's actually doing it. Her confidence sky rockets as she starts to move her wrist against her girl.  
She wriggles her fingers inside of the woman on top of her and then as if she's done it a thousand times before, skillfully slips a third finger inside of Emma.

The blonde woman gasps loudly and slams her hand over her mouth before toppling over and landing onto Regina's sweaty body.  
She buries her face into the woman's soft, warm neck and shakes uncontrollably as her orgasm hits her hard and sudden.

"Oooooooh hmmm oooh oh oh…." It seems to be going on forever and Regina's not really sure who she's more impressed with…  
Emma for being so incredibly sexy as she moans into her neck and keeps on cumming against and around her  
or herself for being able to give this amazing woman on top of her this amount of pleasure.  
She decides that she's equally proud of the both of them and basks in the ongoing trembling of Emma's body, while staying inside of her.

It's perfect. It's so perfect. And the best part? It's only just the beginning.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Sooooo, I really hope that was to your liking :) Feel free to let me know! Curious to hear your thoughts...  
**

 **Also, I'm sorry for any and all errors. I did my best.  
Oh and I really appreciate all of your constructive critisism and advice when it comes to my spelling and stuff.  
I'm always happy to learn and I try to remember all of it. :)  
**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
